Meeting again
by Nataku-kun
Summary: KaiRei.Based on the "Beyblade: Next Generation" story at the end of the manga. ONESHOT. After 12 years, Rei meets Kai and they... talk. (I suck at summaries)


A/N: I nearly had a heart-attack when I got to the end of the manga when I found out that Kai had a son. I found that concept very very very hard to grasp, but oh well! You can never question the mangaka's mind.

Question bout their adult looks: When did Takao get so handsome? When did Max get so hot? When did Ken get so unadorablistic? When did Rei grow so fatherly lookin'? When did Kai get so buisnessmanly? When did Daichi get so boyishly adorable? How come Mao stayed the same?

Disclamer: I do not own Beyblade. If I did, I'd have a better drawing style and Gou and Ling wouldn't have even existed as Kai and Rei would've been together.

* * *

Rei couldn't believe the similarities between Gou and Kai. Of course, they were father and son after all, but it was still surprising at the overwhelming resemblance. Rei smiled and looked at the 11-year-old boy in front of him, "Hello, Gou-kun." 

Gou looked up, a stern look in his eyes, "Who are you?"

Rei grinned, his personality was also like his father's, "I'm-"

Kai made his way towards his son. He was in casual attire, he was out of breath and a tired look crossed his face from hours of paperwork, "Gou! Your grandparents have been looking around for you everywhere. I swear, they're about to have a heart attack! Someone named Ling is waiting for you over there as well! And who're you talking too?" He shifted his focus from his son to Rei and then back to his son again, this time, his voice was a bit more relaxed, "Go and apologise, they're waiting by the beystadium."

Gou rolled his eyes, "Yes daddy dearest!" and ran off before Kai could strangle him.

Kai shouted after his son then turned back to Rei who was chuckling, "You've changed Hiwatari. You've loosened up a lot more than when I first met you."

Kai smirked, "After you guys showed me that I've always had a place to return to, despite the horrible things I've done to you all, I guess that taught me."

Rei nodded, "So how have you been?"

Kai sat down on the park bench, "Could be better, I guess. Now that I own Hiwatari Enterprise, I barely have time free."

Rei smiled, "What about now?"

Kai shrugged, "Saturday, it's the only free day I have. Why are you here anyway?"

Rei looked at the ground, "Mao, Ling and I came back to Japan for a holiday. Ling's entering the tournament and wanted both of her parents' support."

Kai looked at Rei, "You and Mao had a divorce?"

Rei nodded, "5 years ago, as soon as our daughter, Ling turned 5. The marriage wasn't out of love though, Mao was the only female blader that I was friends with so the old master chose her. You know all about the heir thing right? That was the only reason you married Fuuka, course your grandfather wanted an heir right? Well, anyway, the master said we could divorce as soon as Ling turned 5 because that was the age she would start her beyblading training and then she didn't need her parents to look after her . . . how is Fuuka anyway?"

Kai smiled sadly, "Fuuka and I got divorced. She went frantic and said I didn't love her and that I was my grandfather's puppet and that was the only reason I married her. Don't give me that look, both you and I know it's true," Kai laughed softly, "Anyway, I love someone else whom I made a promise to a long time ago . . . around 12 years ago. I made a promise to him just before he left."

Rei bit his lip to stop himself from smiling, "And who may that lucky bastard be?"

Kai smirked, "Don't flatter yourself, Kon. It's a bad habit."

Rei rolled his eyes and kissed the other man, 12 years worth of longing released into one simple kiss.

-

Mao and Rai sat at the edge of a fountain, unnoticed by the couple they had been spying on. Rai smiled, "Looks like Rei found his happiness again."

Mao held the hand of the one she loved, "Yeah."

* * *

A/N: Yup, there you go, my conclusion. Badly written but oh well, it's enough to assure myself that KaiRei will live on forever. 


End file.
